


The bond that never faded

by MercenaryKay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercenaryKay/pseuds/MercenaryKay
Summary: After what seemed like an eternity two long lost friends reunite at last.





	The bond that never faded

"How long has it been? Since we stood here." The water was calm on a clear starry night. The blonde girl lifted her scarf to cover her mouth. It was cold yet she was wearing a skirt, what was she thinking. She wondered. 

  
  


"I don't..remember." A taller red haired girl was looking to the sky wearing a brown jacket with black leggings. "A lot has changed hasn't it?" The red head turned to her blonde friend and smiled. "Right, Yuki?" 

  
  


The blonde girl looked down feeling a tad bit upset. It had been a very long time, the two were separated for so long. Yet even after all this time they ended up in their special place. 

  
  


"S-sis." The girl named Yuki spoke up. 

  
  


"What is it?" The red head said looking at her with a soft expression. 

  
  


"You know, you can call me by my name Yuki. You can call me, Mira." The red head gave an encouraging smile. 

  
  


"N-no, you're sis." The blonde girl said softly before looking at the clear lake, the sky was a clear beautiful shade of purple the stars were shining brighter than ever tonight. 

  
  


"Well, what is it Yuki?" The red head named Mira tilted her head before placing her hand on Yuki's head. "You can tell me anything." Mira said crouching slightly to be the same height as her friend. "What is it?" She asked once more. 

  
  


"Sis...You'll leave again, won't you? Back home..Away from me." There was a hint of sadness in the girls words. 

  
  


"Yuki.." Mira rose up and sighed placing her hands in her jacket pockets looking out into the distance. 

  
  


"You already know the answer to tha-" 

  
  


"Yes I know!" Yuki shouted as tears began to fill her eyes. "I know you're going to leave me and I'll be all alone! I don't know why you came back if you... if you.." Yuki dropped to the ground crying. "You don't like me anymore, you probably forgot about me!" Yuki screamed at her friend. 

  
  


"Yuki.." Mira crouched down to be with her friend. "Listen to me, okay?" Mira said attempting to wipe away her friends tears. "I never meant to leave you, I didn't have a choice." Mira wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her, holding her close. "I missed you everyday since I was gone and nothing ever changed that fact." Mira tilted and rested her head on Yuki's staring into the distance before closing her eyes and softly singing.

  
  


"The day has passed, the moon has risen.

but don't be afraid

I'll be there with you every step of the way."

  
  
  
  


"The moon is gone it must be day

with the sun out everything is okay."

  
  


Mira began to shed tears through her song though her eyes closed.

  
  


"The lone snowflake flies through the sky

It must be so hard to say goodbye"

  
  


"The day has passed the moon has risen

I feel afraid because my snowflake

has flown away."

  
  


Mira began to softly hum swaying back in forth with Yuki in her arms, not wanting to let go.

  
  


"Sis..." Yuki said softly seeing Mira crying.

  
  


Mira began to hum keeping the same tone tears were slowly falling.

  
  


Yuki looked down and stayed silent listening to Mira's humming. Soon the humming stopped and Mira was staring at the sky. 

  
  


"Not a day has gone by." Mira said. "Not a day has gone by, where I didn't miss you. Everyday waking up knowing I may never see you again. Everyday wondering if you were okay." Mira didn't take her eyes off the sky but Yuki stared at Mira. 

  
  


"M-mira.." Yuki said placing her hand nervously on Mira's. "I missed you, you took care of me and were there for me no matter what." Yuki said. " I wanted to see you again, I wanted us to be together forever. I want you to stay with me. I want.." Yuki looked down unsure what she was feeling or saying. 

  
  


Mira looked down and placed a soft kiss on Yuki's forehead. "Yuki, I love you." Mira smiled softly as she parted Yuki's hair from her face and turned her hand to hold Yuki's in her own "Do you love me, Yuki?" Mira said softly. 

  
  


Yuki's heart began to race and she could not bring herself to face her friend. "I-...I." Yuki wasn't sure how to speak anymore, she was speechless and nervous. 

  
  


"You what?" Mira said finding Yuki being flustered adorable opting to raise her head and look into her friend's eyes. "I love you, Yuki. Do you love me?" Mira said staring into Yuki's eyes. 

  
  


"M-Mi.." Yuki muttered. "Y-yes...I love you, Mira." Yuki said softly and quietly her face was bright red but she couldn't help but stare into Mira's eyes. "You're adorable, Yuki."

  
  


Mira leaned in slowly still holding Yuki's chin on top of her hand. Mira closed her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Yuki's lips, the connection of love was at last shared. Yuki's soft gentle lips pressed upon Mira's and it was as if the world and time itself had stopped just for them.

  
  


Mira pulled away slowly and smiled at Yuki. "I love you and I swear I'll never leave your side again." Yuki stared at Mira speechless from her kiss but without hesitation wrapped her arms around Mira and hugged her tightly. 

  
  


"Please, never leave me! I love you and I never want to lose you again!" It was hard for Yuki to contain herself as she began to cry. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Yuki repeated over and over. 

  
  


Mira smiled and held her close patting Yuki's head. "I love you too, and I promise I'll never leave again." Mira said. 

  
  


Yuki then looked up and smiled before turning to the sky and gasping. "Look!" Yuki shouted pointing to the sky. Mira looked up.

  
  


The purple starry sky was filled with shooting balls of light, Yuki cuddled up next to Mira laying her head on her shoulder. "This is so beautiful." Yuki said.

  
  


Mira covered Yuki with her jacket and laid her head on top of Yuki's. "It is, I'm so happy I can spend this moment with you."

  
  


The two fell asleep next to one another.

  
  
  
  


"The day has passed, the moon has risen.

but don't be afraid

I'll be there with you every step of the way."

  
  
  
  


"The moon is gone it must be day

with the sun out everything is okay."

  
  


"The snowflake flies through the sky

but this time I was right behind."

  
  


"The day has passed the moon has risen

I'm so glad I found you, right here in Heaven."


End file.
